


The Cave of Hidden Secrets

by Mischel



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Arthur Already Knew, Bromance, Friendship, Gen, Humor, Merlin's Magic Revealed, Running, bandits, birthday fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-15
Updated: 2016-05-15
Packaged: 2018-06-08 16:15:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6862624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mischel/pseuds/Mischel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur and Merlin are about to die, hanging off a high cliff with only one chance to survive - magic. Is Merlin willing to show Arthur his true self? What would Arthur think about him? I wrote this for my best friend for her birthday :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Cave of Hidden Secrets

It was the most unimaginable situation in all five kingdoms. They were hanging off a cliff, nothing but a hard stony ground below them, with twenty bandits searching for them in the woods. The bandits were dangerously getting closer and closer to the cliff and once they get there, they'll find Merlin and Arthur and kill them. There was nowhere else for the King and his servant to go and it was too late to climb back up and run in a different direction. They couldn't climb down or jump either. They were hanging about seventy feet above the ground and they were both exhausted after the long run.

Merlin hated these kinds of situations. He always had only two options. One, do nothing and hope that something would happen or that someone would miraculously appear out of nowhere and save them both, which actually almost always worked. Two, he could always reveal himself to Arthur, save both of them and then hope that it wasn't too soon and his King understood.

Merlin looked at Arthur. He was trying to hold his breath so the bandits wouldn't hear them, but that only made him pant more. Streams of sweat were running down around his temples and his cheeks were crimson red. Merlin could only imagine, how did he look like right now.

He looked down at the sharp stones below them and then back at Arthur. His king looked at him too and their eyes locked. They were looking into each other's eyes a long time. And then Merlin understood.

Arthur was saying _goodbye_.

"No," Merlin said, his eyes wide. Arthur looked sad, so sad.

And that was when Merlin finally made his decision. It was now or never.

It all happened in a second and Merlin couldn't remember much of it. Arthur slipped and was falling down to his certain death. Merlin screamed and his eyes flashed gold. The time slowed down, Arthur stopped moving.

Merlin jumped.

He grabbed Arthur's torso firmly and shoved them both against the hard rock, right into a small cave. The time sped up again and suddenly they were both lying in the cave, Merlin on top of Arthur.

Merlin wasn't a complete idiot, as much as Arthur might think so, he knew that Arthur noticed the magic. Honestly, the gold glow was still all around them, in the air. Merlin himself had no idea where did _that_ come from.

He knew Arthur noticed that they were levitating for a few seconds and that he stopped falling. Arthur knew about him now. He knew he had magic. Oh God.

"Arthur?" Merlin said carefully. He was still lying on top of him, with his nose almost gouging Arthur's eye out.

"Get off me, would you Merlin." Arthur growled.

"Oh, right." Merlin did as he was asked and sat next to Arthur, looking at him. Arthur rubbed his eyes, sat up and looked over at Merlin. Their eyes locked again, Arthur's eyes confused and somehow happy, Merlin's scared and panicked.

"I can explain, Arthur." Merlin immediately started talking, mixing words together. "I know what you think of me now, please don't kill me, I was born with it, it's not my fault, you're my destiny, please don't kill me, Arthur-"

"Shut up!" Arthur said and Merlin stopped. "Those bandits are still up there!" Arthur hissed at him. Only then Merlin realized that he can still hear them shouting over each other, looking for them. He quickly reached out his hand, his eyes flashed gold for a few seconds and suddenly an invisible blueish shield covered the entrance of the small cave. Merlin knew they needed to talk, and if he had one chance to explain everything and defend himself, he didn't want to be disturbed.

"They can't hear us now, or see us." He said and dared to look at Arthur. He wasn't going to lie, he _was_ scared.

Arthur was silent. He looked at Merlin, then at the shield and then at Merlin again. Merlin swallowed loudly.

"Merlin-"

"Arthur! It's not what you think it is, I mean it is what you think it is, but it's not how you think it is, it's not my fault, please you must believe me, I'm not evil, I just want to protect you-"

"Merlin-"

"-and it's my destiny and I would never hurt you or use my gift against you, you're my best friend, you have to understand why-"

"Merlin!" Arthur yelled and Merlin immediately stopped talking. He knew how pathetic he must have sounded. He was terrified of Arthur, still hoping that he would understand. He had to. Somehow. Even if it took a long time, he just _had to._

Suddenly Merlin realized how close Arthur was. He was holding his shoulder, looking into his eyes. Merlin wanted to close his eyes, to start praying, to do anything, yet he did nothing. He stared right back into Arthur's blue eyes, awaiting his fate.

"Merlin," Arthur said one last time and squeezed his shoulder. "I know."

"Please don't- wait, _what?_ " Merlin asked. Seriously though, _what_?

"Merlin," Arthur said again, looking closer into his eyes. "I know." He said firmly, making sure that Merlin understood exactly what was he trying to say.

"Ho-how?" Merlin only whispered.

"I'm not that stupid, you know?" Arthur laughed. "Did you really think that you could hide something like that from _me?_ Your king, best friend even?"

"N-no, yes, no, I don't know," Merlin stuttered. He couldn't believe what was Arthur saying. How could he? He thought Arthur would be furious, yell at him, want to banish him or at least fire him, but this? How could he have expected _this_?

Despite Merlin's huge confusion, Arthur laughed again and looked at his friend. "Remember when the Great Dragon attacked Camelot? You told me that I killed it, yet there was no body nearby, and you were acting strangely the whole week. That was when I realized something wasn't quite right about you, and I started watching you more carefully, making sure I knew where you were going and what were you doing."

Merlin didn't know why, but he _blushed_ and looked down, embarrassed. Either Arthur didn't notice that or he didn't tell anything and continued. "And when that dwarf on the bridge on my way to the Fisher King told me that I needed magic and strength, and then suddenly you and Gwaine appeared, I realized what was so weird about you. It was you who had magic."

"How did you know it was me and not Gwaine though," Merlin pointed out.

Arthur rolled his eyes. "Seriously Merlin, there is absolutely _no_ way that you could have been the strength." Arthur said.

"Careful Arthur, I could turn you into a donkey again," Merlin laughed. He could feel that the atmosphere was slowly getting better and they could talk like whenever before.

"I know you wouldn't do that, Merlin." Arthur said. "I've been watching you for about four years and I know that you've always only wanted to help me."

"That could change any time, you know," Merlin grinned.

"As if you tried, I'm your king." Arthur said.

"No, you're a prat, and a royal one." Merlin replied and offered Arthur a fond smile.

"Idiot," Arthur smiled at him too.

Merlin was so glad that Arthur didn't think any differently about him. He looked down and started playing with his fingers, still thinking about them. He's been hiding his gift, his true self for so long. He felt so relieved all of a sudden, this heavy burden was off of his shoulders.

He must have looked really shaken by these news because out of the blue he found himself in Arthur's hug, his strong arms wrapped around his back. Merlin hesitantly returned the hug, pressing his cheek against Arthur's warm neck and after a few seconds he realized that he enjoyed it. It was nice being held by someone. Someone who was always there for him as he was there for Arthur, too. He smiled and closed his eyes.

Arthur pulled away and hit Merlin in his shoulder cheerfully.

"Ow!" Merlin cried out. "I save your life and this is what I get in return?" He complained.

Arthur laughed. "Okay, thank you for saving my life. There, better?" He said.

"Wow, I tell you about my magic and all of a sudden you learn the word 'thank you'? Should've told you much sooner, you might have actually said please, too, from time to time." Merlin laughed with him.

"I still want to know everything about you, once we're safe in Camelot, you're going to start talking, understood?" Arthur smiled.

"If you say _please_..."

" _Mer_ lin."

"Yes, sire?"

"Shut up."

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed it! :D


End file.
